The grudge of the 14th ghost
by kyusaiimarukyushen
Summary: (This is what happens when I see The Grudge, 13 Ghosts, and Inuyasha all in one day.)


Title: The grudge of the 14th ghost….

Summary:

What happens when Seshomaru and Inuyasha's father murders someone but they don't stay dead? The ghosts of the palace have returned to exact revenge!!

Fic:

Chapter I

In the beginning

(In the dungeons of Inutaisho's palace while he still ruled)

"Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone help me please!!!!!!!!!" A woman's voice cried out, shrieking in pain and anguish.

A cruel laugh joined the screaming of the woman. Suddenly the screaming stopped and blood splattered the walls of the cell. A small boy watched as his father dismembered the body of the fallen woman. That woman had been his guardian for a little while and had loved the woman like no one else. He knew why she had died. She was killed out of envy. Truly there was no real reason why she was killed in such a horrible manner.

The boy turned away and closed his golden eyes and saw the horrible picture of fear on the woman's dead mangled face. Sleep would not visit him tonight.

(years later)

Rin walked calmly down the halls of the palace. It was a dark, rainy day and Sesshomaru wouldn't let her out of the palace.

Suddenly she came upon a door that she had never seen before.

"I wonder…." She said and pushed on the door. It gave a shrieking groan and swung open. A strange gust of wind blasted past her and Rin gave a shudder.

"Maybe Rin better close this door and leave it alone." Rin said and closed the door.

Little did Rin know that a figure was watching her. The woman invisible to Rin's eyes was silently thanking her. The woman tried to touch Rin but her hand passed right through the girl. Rin gave a shudder and turned to look in the woman's direction but saw nothing so she ran from the hall.

Rin ran all the way to Sesshomaru's study and found him reading a book about disturbed spirits that his father had written.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin panted. The static demon looked down at her.

"Hai, Rin?" He said.

"I may have done something bad. I'm sorry…" The young girl said.

"What did you do, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked sure it was no worse than a simple over turned statue." I opened a door and it felt strange when I opened it." Rin said.

"What door did you open?"

"It was a big door that had a lady on it. She was very pretty but looked very sad." Rin said and Sesshomaru started to flip pages in the book he was reading.

"Did the door look like this?" Sesshomaru asked and held the book so Rin could see.

"Hai, that is it!!" the girl confirmed.

Sesshomaru looked down at the caption of the picture. It read:

'This is the door of the Fallen Maiden. If you can avoid it never open this door. The spirit trapped within the walls of the room is a violent one. Make the spirit unhappy and it will rend you limb from limb.'

Sesshomaru did not like the sound of that.

"Go directly to your room, you are not being punished . Just go to your room and do not let anyone in until I get there. Alright?"

"Alright!" Rin said and sped from the room. Sesshomaru looked at the picture of the door. The woman on the door seemed familiar, but how could she be? The book says she was killed long before he was even born.

'What to do? What am I facing now?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He stood and walked out of his study into the cold hallways.

"Why is it so cold? I told Jaken to tend to the fires…" Sesshomaru said to himself. Suddenly a scream echoed through the halls.

' Rin!' Sesshomaru thought franticly. When he found the girl, she was on her knees crying and extremely pale.

"Rin? Rin, why do you cry?" He asked.

"Lord Sessh…. Sess… Sesshomaru…" she cried.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru urged.

"The lady.. she was there…and she had her side to me. I said hello…" the girl sobbed between sentences.

"When she turned to face me …. She… she… fell to pieces!!!! And… and … blood.. and parts.. and" Rin was so scared that her body shook with each breath.

"Shhhh… It's all right. There is no lady here. There's no blood, no woman, no body parts. Just me" Sesshomaru coaxed Rin into a quiet submission, then he took her to her room and put her to bed then he took to searching the entire palace for this disgruntled spirit. After about an eight hour-long search , Sesshomaru gave up and decided to retire to his bedroom. When Sesshomaru reached his bedroom he found it to be extremely cold and pitch black.

"Sesshomaru…" A distant , misty voice called.

Sesshomaru turned in the direction of the sound but saw nothing.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Sesshomaru ordered.

Sesshomaru was answered by a cold blast of wind that carried a blood chilling, eardrum splitting scream.

The wind chilled Sesshomaru to the bone and the scream echoed in his brain. He fell to his knees and covered his ears.

A glowing translucent figure appeared before him and knelt. The figure place a light hand on Sesshomaru's chin and lifted his face to its. When Sesshomaru laid eyes on the figures features he gasped.

"Braysin?! But, you're dead!!" He gasped.

The females face changed and she disappeared leaving Sesshomaru alone in the cold dark.

"Remember…" a voice whispered.


End file.
